Percabeth 50 Themes
by Omgoth
Summary: Percabeth 50 themes. I used ShadowPalace and WindowChild's 50 themes list, but it's percabeth not just one of the big 3. Contains super-fluff. You are warned.


Percabeth 50 Themes

by Omgoth

**Warning: I don't own Percy Jackson. Though If I could buy Percy and Nico, I'm pretty sure I'd be set for life.**

**Oh, and beware, mucho Percabeth fluffyness and sap. If you're not into that, run away now.**

**So, here you go:**

* * *

**Animal:**

Ever since he became invincible, Annabeth always said he ate like a pig; he replied with, "That's not the only part of me that's like an animal."

**Bell:**

As the bell rang, announcing the end of the last day of his junior year, his thoughts were on nothing but the thought of his beautiful girlfriend in a swimsuit; he walked into a wall in his daze.

**Blind:**

By now, they knew each other's bodies so well they firmly believed they could identify each other in a large crowd, even if they were blind.

**Bowl:**

On their second date, Percy took Annabeth bowling; after failing miserably (Percy was strictly forbidden to tell anyone that _the_ Annabeth Chase failed at something), they agreed never to go bowling again.

**Burn:**

As Annabeth watched the sea-green shroud go up in flames, her only thought was, 'why did it have to be _him_?'

**Crack:**

The first time Percy saw her aloof exterior crack, he nearly cried in relief.

**Cycle:**

His relationship with Annabeth was like a cycle, he mused to himself; argue, make-up, make-_out_, move onto new topic, repeat.

**Door:**

Annabeth never, ever, regretted her decision; Janus must be so disappointed.

**Deck:**

Poseidon's wedding gift to them had been a gorgeous beach house in Montauk; Percy wholeheartedly believed that there was nothing better than lazy sunday mornings spent with Annabeth on their deck facing the ocean.

**Hand:**

The first time Annabeth tried slapping Percy upside the head after he became invulnerable, she broke her hand; all she had to say for herself was, "That's going to take some time to get used to."

**Hide:**

Percy long ago gave up on trying to defend himself to his angry wife during her pregnancy; the best choice of action was to hide until it blew over.

**Hold:**

Being held by Percy, Annabeth had discovered, was like nothing else she'd ever experienced; his arms made her feel safe, strong, and loved.

**Juice:**

Of all the things they'd argued about since they'd moved in together, which variety of juice to buy was one of their most frequent.

**Keep:**

Somtimes, when Annabeth thinks about it, she feels sorry for Rachel; after all, Rachel may have borrowed Percy's heart for a summer, but Annabeth is the one who gets to keep it.

**Knit:**

The first time Annabeth tried to knit, she discovered that, unfortunately, her sewing skills would not be helpful.

**Lamb:**

Annabeth has sworn to never, ever, reveal to _anyone_ that Percy's favorite toy until he was 3 was not, in fact, an action figure (as he'd like most to believe), but a stuffed lamb; she doesn't get why he tries so hard to keep it a secret, she thinks it's adorable.

**Land:**

Sometimes, when Percy is swimming, he never wants to surface; but then he thinks of Annabeth, and suddenly he wants nothing more than to surface.

**Lend:**

When he lent her his camp half-blood t-shirt, he expected to get it back eventually; he should have known better.

**Line:**

Annabeth sometimes feels like there's a line for Percy's affections, just waiting for her to screw up; then Percy smiles at her, his penetrating sea-green gaze pinning her to her spot and making her feel like the only girl in the world, and she knows that it doesn't matter.

**Loop:**

On their first date, Percy took Annabeth to an amusement park; when Annabeth got sick on the loop-de-loop, he realized that it had been a decidedly bad idea.

**Lure:**

Even after they'd been married for 20 years, he could still lure her into the bedroom.

**Mane:**

She's never said it, and he's never brought it up, but he knows that when he brushes her golden mane, it's one of the most intimate things they do.

**Mend:**

When Percy ripped his jeans, Annabeth mended them; when he teased her about it, she announced that he'd be sleeping on the couch for a week.

**Pie:**

They both still believe that the only food in the world that tops his mother's blue cookies are her blueberry pies.

**Plane:**

He will never fly on a plane, and so neither will she, even though it means missing the first day of camp.

**Plant:**

When she first notices the moonlace growing outside of his window she doesn't think much of it; when she forces him to tell her the story behind it, she feels the sudden, violent, urge to tear it out of the pot and stomp on it until her legs give out.

**Pocket:**

Annabeth doesn't know this, but Percy always keeps a picture of her in his pocket to show off to his friends; he still doesn't quite believe that she's finally his girlfriend.

**Poison:**

She spits the name _Rachel Elizabeth Dare_ out like poison, and he wonders why they still can't seem to get along; he'd thought they'd grown out of this months ago.

**Rage:**

When the minotaur (because the minotaur seems to be a masochist or something, and just will _not_ leave them alone) has the audacity, the sheer _nerve_, to attack Annabeth (no matter that she won, easily), all he feels is a boiling pit of rage in his stomach.

**Rain:**

Percy loves the rain, and even though he tells people that he loves it by default because it's water, Grover knows that it's because it was raining the night that Percy met Annabeth.

**Real:**

He kisses her frequently in the beginning of their relationship, just to reassure himself that she's there and that their relationship is real.

**Roof:**

Their first apartment sucks, but it's a roof over their heads.

**Rose:**

Their first valentines day as a couple, he sent her a dozen roses; she sent him an email telling him not to be so cliché and that her favorite flowers were lilies.

**Ruins:**

He didn't see what the big deal was about some archeological ruins, but if going there made her happy, who was he to argue?

**Satin:**

Her skin was as soft as satin, and made her seem more delicate than he knew she was; he always wondered how she didn't have any calluses.

**Shade:**

Sitting in the shade in central park with a book and his head in her lap was probably her favorite part of spring.

**Shine:**

She couldn't help but be amused as she watched him buff his car until it shined brilliantly; she could _so_ imagine the thought _'ooh, shiny'_ running through his head.

**Side:**

He always hated it when she was on the other side in Capture the Flag; despite his invulnerability, her team _always_ won.

**Silver:**

The engagement ring he gave her was silver, because he decided that it was more important for it to match her eyes than her hair.

**Sin:**

They lived in sin for a few years before they got married, but nobody commented; they'd already been married for years, they just had yet to make it official.

**Slide:**

As he watched his wife push his daughter down the slide, he wondered how he ever got so lucky.

**Sneeze:**

He thought it was adorable how her nose scrunched up when she sneezed, but he knew better than to tell _her _that.

**Spain:**

He thought that it stupid that he was taking Spanish; Ancient Greek was much more useful.

**Spoon:**

Annabeth once commented that spoon-feeding their baby reminded her of when they first met; he told her that if she ever made that comparison again he'd withhold sex.

**Spy:**

Somehow, no one ever believed him when he said that the first time he and Annabeth ever made love started with a game of I-Spy.

**Stage:**

If the saying "All the world's a stage," is true, then there's no one else but Annabeth who he'd want to remind him of his lines.

**Swim:**

Annabeth usually hated swimming, but after Percy joined the team (and she got to see him in that delicious speedo at every meet), it became her new favorite sport.

**Tea:**

Annabeth loved that Percy knew exactly how to prepare her favorite tea, and told him so daily (well, daily during the winter).

**Triangle:**

Truthfully, even the Aphrodite kids were sick of all the love triangles that had Percy and Annabeth at the base; it was a relief to _everyone_ when they finally got together.

**Wind:**

Percy always knew exactly how to wind her up; she supposed it was a by-product of pressing her buttons for all those years.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading! I'm working on the next chapter of Son of Poseidon, don't worry, but I just **_**had **_**to write this, you know?**

**--Omgoth**


End file.
